


Wanna be starting something

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili is a hopeless fan with a celebrity crush, Kili is a popstar, M/M, some smaller guest appearances of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is for Shinigami714 and inspired by one of her drawings: Kili dressed as Michael Jackson.





	Wanna be starting something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigami714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/gifts).



 

* * *

For weeks, Fili had hardly been able to think of anything but the concert. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe it. The last time Kili had been touring he hadn’t had a gig anywhere close, and although some of his friends had gone and made a five hour journey, Fili hadn’t been able to get the cash together for the ticket and the ride.

But now, two years later, Kili was coming here, the very town Fili lived in. It was within the realm of possibility that Fili had made a rather high-pitched noise of delight when he had heard that, but he had definitely not made a sound that had made all the dogs in the neighbourhood whine, as his friend and flatmate Ori insisted.

Fili had been saving up for a ticket for a year now, dead set on seeing Kili this time because who knows when he would be back. And he wanted a good ticket, not somewhere up in the ranks but down there on the main floor, and he had every intention of spending the night in front of the concert hall too if needs be because he wanted to be there. Close. See him, see him up close and not in a close-up on a screen.

And then he found out that there was something called a Gold Ticket. Main floor, front row, mid of stage. Close enough to have the illusion of being able to touch him. He calculated back and forth for a bit, because that ticket cost double the price of a regular ticket and with his budget as college student the regular ticket had been difficult to achieve. Kili wasn’t just a busker, he was a god-damn Star.

After several days of counting everything back and forth a hundred times, Ori remarked one evening that his moustache looked frayed and asked if he’d been chewing on it. Fili denied that, but a look in the mirror told him more than he wanted to know. He was pathetic.

“I don’t think you are,” Ori said with a lopsided smile. “You’re just... infatuated. Like those girls back then with the Beatles.”  
“I do not scream.”  
“No...” Ori crossed his arms. “But you squeaked when I told you-”  
“I did not squeak!”  
“Yes you did.”  
“Did not!”  
“Did too.”

Fili snorted and angrily wadded up the sheet of paper in front of him, then threw the ball into the general direction of the wastepaper basket. He hit far off the mark of course and the paper bounced off the wall and rolled under the cupboard.

“So what’s gotten you so worked up then anyway?” Ori asked as he made himself a cuppa.  
“Tickets,” Fili grumbled.  
“But I thought you have a ticket?”  
“There’s another kind of ticket,” Fili said and looked up. “It’s reserved front row middle stage and...”  
“And?” Ori dropped the teabag into the sink.  
“And it costs a bloody fortune.”  
“Oh.” Ori rolled his eyes and shook his head. “And how much?”  
“More than I can afford.” Fili sighed. “I mean I just bought the ticket. Fuck!”

Ori put the cup down on the table, grabbed his backpack and got his laptop out. He opened that, and clicked and typed and scrolled for a while, occasionally checking if his tea was cooled down enough to drink.

“There we have it,” he said after taking the first sip. “You can exchange the regular ticket for a golden one and only pay the extra amount, plus a small transaction fee. It’s...” He adjusted his glasses. “Ten quid.”  
“Ten quid for a ticket?”  
“No, ten quid fee, you wally. The ticket is two hundred extra.”  
“Fuck.” Fili buried his face in his hands.  
“Why?” Ori closed his laptop. “It’s not that much?”  
“No, but I don’t have two hundred quid, and I can’t scrape them together until next week either.”  
“But at least you have a ticket.”

Fili sighed and looked up, and at the poster of Kili on the kitchen wall above the table.

“But it’s not good enough?” Ori asked, following his gaze.  
“It was,” Fili said heavily. “But now I’m thinking how cool it would have been to be that close, but if those places are reserved then even camping in front of the concert hall won’t get me close.”  
“You’re not close anyway.”  
“I know!”

Fili fell back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Fuck, I wish I hadn’t found out about the fucking ticket.”  
“Because now you want one of those and the one you have isn’t good enough anymore.”  
“No shit Sherlock.” Fili stared darkly at the wall. “Because I can’t get what I thought I could have.”

The clock ticked. A car raced by. Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked.

Finally Ori unfroze and opened his laptop again. He typed as he drank his tea, and eventually closed it again.

“I’ve just transferred two hundred quid to your Paypal,” he said.  
Fili almost fell out of his chair. “You what?”  
“Come on,” Ori said. “I can’t stand to see you so heartbroken. And you can pay me back when you’re able.”  
Fili stared at his friend with widening eyes. “God... Ori you...”  
“I’m your friend,” Ori said with a smile. “And I haven’t forgotten that you were the best wingman a guy could want. I’d never have gotten together with Dwalin if it weren’t for you.”

“God Ori...” Fili grabbed his own laptop to do the ticket transfer before the gold tickets would be sold out. “I so owe you one!”  
“Nah,” Ori replied with a small smile and looked at one of the photographs on the fridge door, of Dwalin giving him a piggy-back ride, both of them breathless with laughter. “I’d say we’re even.”

* * *

Technically, one concert was like any other, but even after years of touring, Kili was still as excited as the first time, during those last final moments before he entered the stage. As every time he stood there while last adjustments to make-up, costume, and head-set were made, and listened to the crowd chant his name while the stage was being prepared. Kili had to admit he had really enjoyed his supporting act tonight. He hadn’t promised them a beer somewhere in town after the show for shits and giggles, after all.

The lights went off, the spotlight on, and the fog machines came to life. The bass started thrumming, and the nervousness vanished as Kili jumped onto the stage, accompanied by the howls and cheers of his audience.

Kili loved the stage. He loved the lights, the sounds, the heat of the spotlights, the high of the crowd. He loved to dance and to sing for them, and because he loved it so much, the audience would always love him, his manager said. What he meant was that he would always be able to make more money, but by now Kili was in a better position and constantly demanded re-draws of his contracts to keep an eye on the greedy snitch. He was actually looking for a new manager by now, but he hadn’t told Alfrid that yet.

He also hadn’t liked the idea of VIP tickets, but that needed new negotiations, as usual. But he didn’t let his discontentment with his manager get in the way of his performance.

With the second song he was already drenched in sweat but that was part of the job, and he returned towards the back of the stage and a stage assistant with water bottles as often as he could to stay hydrated.

Part of the grand finale of the show was him throwing a piece of memorabilia into the crowd, or more precisely, into the VIP area of the crowd. And so he inconspicuously undid the silver buckles of his left glove and then, when nobody was expecting it, he threw it at the crowd. For a moment he was worried there might be bloodshed, but one of them, a tall girl with red hair, as far as he could tell, held it up with a triumphant scream that carried even over the noise of the crowd. Next to her was a guy with a golden mane and a very creative moustache, and the look in his eyes suggested that he was contemplating murder for a moment. But when Kili continued, his eyes were on the stage again and not on the left hand of the woman next to him.

* * *

Fili did, in fact, contemplate murder for a few moments when the tall red-head next to him caught the glove, but the show went on, and Fili took comfort in the fact that he had been here, and had been so close.

He cast the red-head another look from the corner of his eyes and sighed, but when he looked back at the stage something caught his eye: a metallic shimmer on the floor. Maybe a buckle or stud had come loose and he could have his holy relic after all? That’s what Ori would definitely call it, Fili thought with a grin.

It was difficult to reach the floor in this tight-packed crowd, but when he retrieved the small item he was baffled to find out it was a ring. A simple, golden ring with a symbol engraved in it that looked a bit like a Celtic knot, but with square and pointy corners instead of round curves. He had seen that design before...

Fili felt as if someone had poured a bucket of ice water over his head when he looked up again. The same symbol was embossed in the buckle of Kili’s belt.

It was Kili’s ring. His fingers probably slick with sweat Kili had pulled off his ring with the glove.

Fili had just enough presence of mind to slip the ring on so he couldn’t lose it as well, but a part of his mind wasn’t able to return to the show and get lost in the performance and the spectacle that was Kili’s final number. He wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn that at one point Kili had looked at his hand and had noticed the absence of his ring, but he was a professional and the performance had come first.

Since the rules are last in, first out, it took ages until Fili was finally out of the concert hall again. He didn’t have any hopes of actually meeting the star and man of his dreams, but he did have his ring, something Kili sure as fuck hadn’t given away on purpose, and maybe he would be able to return it.

Of course, the backstage area was closed off, and no matter what Fili told the security guys, they didn’t budge. They must have heard it all during the years as backstage guards.

Well. Fili looked at the ring. He would have to use fanmail or something to contact Kili, or his manager or agency, or whatever. If they actually believed him that the ring was real, that is. Or maybe it was just a worthless stage prop.

Fili took the ring off again and weighed it in his hand; it was rather heavy, and that meant it was probably real gold rather than brass or something.

As he stood there he heard a few other people leave the backstage area, and he got as close as he could. A few other fans also tried to get as close to the fenced-off area as possible too, so he was more or less hidden in the crowd now. But those people were the band from the supporting act.

And from what Fili could gather, they were discussing the choice of pub for the after-gig party.

Fili knew the pub they were talking about. So maybe he could get in touch with one of the members of that band, and they could get him in touch with Kili?

_Yeah sure... dream on, kid._

But they might know who to contact to make sure the ring would indeed find back to its owner.

It was a twenty minute bus ride into the town centre, and another ten minute walk through the pedestrian zone over cobbled streets between old houses.

The band was already there, all around a large table in the corner, and they were deservedly celebrating their performance. Fili was just about to approach them when he saw a few other people sitting at the next table. One of them was wearing tinted glasses and a beanie, but Fili would have known that face anywhere and in any state.

His knees went weak and his heart fell into his stomach. It was him. Him. There he was, Kili, just sitting in a pub, trying to be incognito and have a beer in peace.

Under different circumstances Fili would have resisted the urge to approach him with all his strength, because those moments of a peaceful pint must be far and few between for him, but there was the matter of the ring.

The other people at the table gave him some warning glares as he approached, and he could see Kili hunch his shoulders. Fili shook his head and lifted one hand in a placating gesture, and then the other with the ring. He pointed at that, and then at Kili.

They looked at him in baffled silence, and then one of them nudged Kili in the ribs.

“Hey Kee,” he said. “You wanna say hi to that one.”

Kili straightened up and slowly turned around to look at Fili.

Fili had seen his eyes hundreds of times, on pictures and posters, but this close he realised nothing did them justice. He had had a celeb crush on that man for years, and now that he was finally within reach... the man behind the star was even more beautiful than he could have imagined.

“What can I do for you, mate?”

The voice was so gentle and soft that Fili needed a moment to process who had said those words.

“Oh.” He cleared his throat. “I... I... um.” Great, he was making a colossal ass of himself. “I thought... I.. when you...” He closed his eyes and clenched his jaws. His desperate ‘Fuck!’ that he breathed out through his gritted teeth turned out to be audible, to judge by the chuckles and snickers around him.

“Come on,” the soft, lilting voice said reproachfully. “That’s not fair and you know it.” He looked at Fili again. “So, what do you want me to sign?”  
“Nothing,” Fili blurted out because ‘my ass with a tattoo needle’ was not an option. Then he swallowed and pulled the ring off his finger. “I... I... when you threw that glove? I think you lost this.”

Kili got up and pushed the tinted glasses down to the tip of his nose, his eyes widening as Fili dropped the ring into his outstretched hand.

“Fuck...” Kili breathed and looked back and forth between Fili and the ring a few times. “Jaysus...”

An incredulous smile formed on his face, and Fili’s weak legs turned into cooked spaghetti, and he was pretty sure that the only reason he was still standing were his tight leather pants.

“I thought I’d never see that again,” Kili breathed and slipped the ring back on. “Mate... I don’t know how to thank you.”  
“I...” Fili rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “I... it’s okay. I... I’m just happy you got it back.”  
“You know,” Kili said thoughtfully. “A lot of people would have kept it.”  
“I know.” Fili managed a crooked grin. “And I was sorely tempted... I’m only human, you know?”

Kili chuckled, and Fili was able to relax a bit. He was only human too, after all. Just a man, especially here and now.

“But...” Fili went on. “I know it’s yours, and I didn’t think it was a stage prop or part of a costume, and I didn’t like the thought of me crouching over the ring staring at it and hissing ‘My precioussss’ behind my sofa.”

Kili burst out laughing, and heartily clapped Fili’s shoulder, and Fili felt as if he was about to faint.

“I owe you one, mate,” Kili said and pointed at the empty chair next to him. “Let me buy you a pint.”

Fili nodded and nervously slid into the empty chair, and Kili sat down again too. One of the guys at the table bought their drinks because Kili felt safer at the very edge of the room instead of crossing it. And then he was suddenly a part of the group, laughing and having an actual pint of Guinness with Kili.

Fili was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven.

One pint turned into two, and three, and when last orders had been called both of them were more than a little tipsy. Kili’s bodyguards however, who had turned out to be pretty laid back and nice guys, hadn’t have more than a pint each, and inconspicuously flanked Kili on their way out.

“Oh hey,” Kili took Fili’s arm as they were about to part ways. “I...” He smiled, and almost looked as if he was a little embarrassed to ask. “Can I have your number?”

Fili’s mind produced the equivalent of a bluescreen for a moment before he was able to move.

Kili quickly saved his number in his phone and promised him a text, but for now he had to get into the limo because of course, the fans had gotten wind of his hideout and were on their way. A few were already hanging out on the pavement on the other side of the road.

Fili was drunk on more than just alcohol when he stumbled through the door, and promised himself to take Ori out to the mall and the ice cream parlour. He took a shower and crawled into bed, but was too hyped up yet to sleep. He had gotten a text message while in the shower, and his fingers were shaky when he tapped the screen to open it.

> _Had a great time tonight, and thanks a bazillion times again, mate. Say, it’s my birthday next month and I’m having a private little party in a little cottage in the bloody middle of fucking nowhere in Norway. Wanna come?_

Fili stared dumbfounded at his screen. 

_Seriously?_

> _Seriously. Yes or no?_

_OMFG_

Fili’s hands were sweating. 

_I’d love to!!!!!_

> _Nice. Since I’m an important person I got people who deal with those things so you’ll be contacted. Stay tuned!_

> _Good night, Fili!_

_Good night._

Fili fell back into the pillow with a sound of triumph.

This time, even he didn’t deny that he had made every dog in the immediate neighbourhood whine.


End file.
